


Blossoming Ice (A Yuri High Fic)

by Yosu



Series: Yaoi High: A series of complete and utter bullshit [3]
Category: Persona 4, Sekai-ichi Hatsukoi, Yaoi High, Yuri High
Genre: Drug Use, F/F, Holding Hands, Thats lewd thats why the fic is mature
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2019-05-03 05:07:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14561517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yosu/pseuds/Yosu
Summary: Yosu Hana, a doctor at Yaoi High, has never been in love. She has normal schedule of going to work, doing drugs, praying to her favorite fictional character (Yukina Kou from Sekai-ichi Hatsukoi), and then go home.Until she met a teacher at Yuri High, Yukiko Amagi.





	1. Enter: Yosu Hana

**Author's Note:**

> this is very serious

"MS. Hana!"

Dammit. Fuck. Shit. 

"It's 5 in the fuckin' morning!" Yosu snapped, getting up and sleepily fixing her shabby brown hair. "What the FUCK do you want?"

She went to the front of her office, only to see a Yaoi High student -- Harry Potter.

"What the hell do  _you_ want, kid." Yosu said venomously. "Is that hellspawn of yours doing alright?"

"...Not exactly, Ms. Hana." He sighed. "She's crying alot. Snape said he's never faced this with Star."  
  
"Google it then." Yosu groaned. "She's not ill, you're just shitty parents."  
  
"Ms. Hana!" Harry squawked.

Yosu went to her room -- with her soft bed and dimmed lights. She glanced in the mirror.

Shabby brown hair. Brown eyes. She was 4'11, hasn't grown an inch since sixth grade. In a loose shirt, stripped panties. Moderate breast for someone so short, but zero ass or thighs.

Through all her life, she's never loved. She could only assume that's why she's so curt with those Yaoi High kids. They all had destined lovers, and here she was... alone. 22, helping gay kids give birth to kids, and in her underwear at 5 am.

Her life gone to shit.

"Dammit. If only I had gotten a job at  _Yuri_ High."  
  
She glanced at her wall -- with framed images of Yukina Kou. And of more characters from  _Sekai-ichi_   _Hatsukoi_ , but that wasn't important. She groaned. "Why can't I be happy like  _you_?" She asked. But she knew she wouldn't get a response, Yukina Kou was just anime character.

It was close to her 5 am routine of 'crying, then going back to sleep'.

Her phone chirped, lighting up.

"Wh...?"  
  
She grabbed it.

**(1) new message from Ms. Thicc Dean**

 

> Ms. Yosu, a teacher of Yuri High (Ms. Yukiko Amagi, of the Lit. Department) and her student (Ms. An Kohinata) is coming for an appointment. Please be ready by 8:15, when they are coming in. Please prepare your staff.

Shit, what the fuck?

 


	2. Doctor's Orders

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An is mute, Yukiko is peppy, Yosu is tired.

"Uh... is a Hana-san here...?" Yosu heard someone call from the front desk, a light but bubbly voice.

Oh. That Amagi chick is here. She quickly got dressed -- getting her coat on and much needed pants.

"Hana-san!" Amagi called again.

"I'm comin', I'm comin'!" Yosu called back, getting to the desk.

Two girls stood.

Both slim, with long hair reaching their backs.

The taller girl -- with onyx black hair and gray eyes. She wore red sweater and slacks, a light pink name tag hung around her neck.

 _Ms. Amagi Yukiko_.

Huh, so that's Yukiko.

And the other girl -- An, maybe? -- was shorter, with curly caramel hair and big brown eyes.

"Aha, there you are!" Yukiko said in the friendliest tone. "I'm Amagi, and this is one of my students, Kohinata-san."  
  
An waved timidly.

"Kohinata-san is getting her reproductive check," Amagi explained. "To see if she can at least reproduced homosexualy."  
  
Yosu hummed. "Ohhhh yeahhhhhha. You guys do that at Yuri High." Yosu stated. "We kinda just assume that shit over here at Yaoi High."  
  
"Really?" Amagi said in shock. "Gosh, you must have an easy job."  
  
_Helps that I have my ass high of weed half the time._ "Yeah, I guess Ms. Amagi." Yosu glanced at An. "C'mon kiddo, let's get your ovaries checked.

 **Later**  

"She's cool." Yosu said in a nonchalant tone. 

"Really?" Yukiko squeaked. "Oh thank truth, that's amazing!"

An gave a voiceless laugh.

Yosu tilted her head. "What's her deal, by the way?" Yosu asked. "Is she mute?"  
  
"Kohinata-san? Oh... yes, she is." Amagi confirmed. "She was born with a birth defect, apparently passed done by her father."  
  
"Rough."  
  
Amagi nodded her head, sadly. "Yes... I teach the special ED classes at Yuri High, which she's in." Amagi explained, wrapping an arm around An. "She's my best and favorite student!"  
  
Yosu smiled. "Damn. That's pretty cool."  
  
"Well..." Amagi gave a soft smile. "See you again, Hana-san. The trains to Yuri High take forever, so we'll be around!"

"Yeah, you too." Yosu responded.

Fuck.

She's cute.

 


End file.
